Arroba jotmeil punto com
by Matuk
Summary: A Wilson no le cuadra un detallito. ¿Qué mejor manera de tratar los temas delicados si no es a través del omnisciente MSN?. loco,loco. Spoilers 5x04. HILSON.


**12:15 PM:**  
**Sick cripple acaba de iniciar sesión. **

**Sick cripple cambió su nick a Sick cripple (alejaos bastardos).**

**Sick cripple (alejaos bastardos) aparece como ausente y es posible que no conteste.**

**-  
-**

**JEW (*) dice:****  
**¿House? ¿Estás ahí?

**Sick cripple (alejaos bastardos) dice:**  
No

**Sick cripple (alejaos bastardos) dice:**  
la estrellita junto a tus iniciales judías luce excesivamente homosexual. Y ppk escribes con tanta propiedaad!!?? esto es msn, joder!

**JEW dice:****  
**¬¬

**Sick cripple (alejaos bastardos) dice:**  
mucho mejor

**JEW dice:**  
¿Qué haces?

**Sick cripple (alejaos bastardos) dice:**  
bajando porno ^^

**JEW dice:**  
x_x

**JEW dice:  
**¿No tenías un caso que resolver?

**Sick cripple (alejaos bastardos) dice:****  
**Tal vez......

**Sick cripple (alejaos bastardos) dice:  
**la vrd es que ya me aburrí

**JEW dice:  
-__-**

**Sick cripple (alejaos bastardos) dice:**  
:P tú?

**JEW dice:**  
Yo... mmm… quería preguntarte algo que llevo pensando hace tiempo.

**Sick cripple (alejaos bastardos) dice:**  
D: nnoooooooooo… Que no tienes nada mejor que hacer? vómitos que limpiar? cabezas calvas que lustrar?

**El siguiente mensaje no pudo ser entregado a todos los destinatarios:****  
****Sick cripple (alejaos bastardos) dice:****  
****D: nnoooooooooo… Que no tienes nada mejor que hacer? vómitos que limpiar? cabezas calvas que lustrar?**  
**  
****JEW dice:**  
¿House? sigues ahí??

**Sick cripple (alejaos bastardos) dice:**  
aaaah! la indescifrable casualidad…

**JEW dice:**  
^o) ¿de qué estás hablando?

**Sick cripple (alejaos bastardos) dice:**  
NADA

**Sick cripple (alejaos bastardos) dice:**  
q me ibas a preguntar

**JEW dice:**  
Es sobre Nueva Orleáns.

**Sick cripple (alejaos bastardos) dice:**  
de cuando nos conocimos

**JEW dice:****  
**Sí.

**Sick cripple (alejaos bastardos) dice:****  
**¬¬

**Sick cripple (alejaos bastardos) dice:**  
Vas a indignarte DE NUEVO por lo absurdo que fue el detonante de nuestra amistad???

**JEW dice:****  
**Nop.

**Sick cripple (alejaos bastardos) dice:**  
:O

**Sick cripple (alejaos bastardos) dice:**  
K es entonces?

**JEW dice:****  
**Um…

**Sick criple (alejaos bastardos) dice:****  
**put* madre, ni siquiera me stás viendo a la cara!! Suéltalo de una vez!

**JEW dice:**  
.__.

**JEW dice:  
**Vale…  
**  
****JEW dice:**  
Dijiste después del funeral de tu _papá_ que aquella vez me elegiste a mí para tener a alguien con quien embriagarte pues te parecí la persona menos aburrida de la convención.

**Sick criple (alejaos bastardos) dice:**  
ajáaaa

**JEW dice:**  
¿Qué me hizo lucir tan interesante?

**Sick criple (alejaos bastardos) dice:**  
Pffff! ESO era lo que me ibas a preguntaR?????????

**JEW dice:**  
Responde.

**Sick criple (alejaos bastardos) dice:  
**¬¬

**Sick criple (alejaos bastardos) dice:**  
Poniendo a un lado el hecho de que iniciaste una pelea, destruiste un espejo de tres metros y te llevaron preso, creo que debió ser..... la desproporcionada magnitud de tus cejaaaas! ^^

**JEW dice:  
**:/

**Sick cripple (alejaos bastardos) dice:**  
ahora k?  
**  
JEW dice:**  
También dijiste que me habías observado a lo largo de la conferencia cargando el paquete donde venían los papeles que había enviado mi abogado.

**JEW dice:**  
Dijiste que me habías visto paseándome y teniéndolo junto a mí, pero sin abrirlo.

**Sick cripple (alejaos bastardos) cambió su nick a El Dr. Wilson afeita mensualmente su vello pectoral.**

**JEW dice:**  
¡PON ATENCIÓN!

**JEW dice:**  
También mencionaste que incluso habías leído el remitente en el paquete y de ese modo te habías enterado que yo estaba atravesando por un divorcio.

**El Dr. Wilson afeita mensualmente su vello pectoral dice:**  
Sí, y?

**JEW dice:**  
Todo eso sucedió antes de mi arrebato de locura, supongo.

**JEW dice:**  
Corrígeme si me equivoco.

**El Dr. Wilson afeita mensualmente su vello pectoral dice:**  
jfwnwsk

**El Dr. Wilson afeita mensualmente su vello pectoral dice:**  
dime qué es lo que estás pensando exactamente!! ò_ó

**JEW dice:**  
Pues... es que no me queda claro.

**El Dr. Wilson afeita mensualmente su vello pectoral dice:**  
ESCÚPELO DE UNA VEZ WILSON!!!! ¬¬**

**JEW dice**:  
O_O

**JEW dice:**  
um...

**JEW dice:**  
Quiero decir... ¿De qué forma fui atractivo para ti _antes_ del altercado; _antes_ del asunto aquel de la rocola, el espejo y el arresto?

**JEW dice:**  
… ¿Qué te llevó a observarme desde que inició la convención con _ese_ tipo de interés?

**El Dr. Wilson afeita mensualmente su vello pectoral cambió su nick a Napoleón did surrender (8).**

**JEW dice:**  
¿House?

**Napoleón did surrender (8)**** dice:**  
porq mierdas me preguntas esa estupidez si ya te conoces colmadamente mi obsesiva necesidad de indagación, análisis y deducción????

**Napoleón did surrender (8)**** dice:**  
paraa tu información observé con la misma atención a todos y cada uno de los docs

**JEW dice:**  
¿De verdad?

**JEW dice:  
**Había tres mil personas en el sitio. Puede que hasta más...

**Napoleón did surrender (8)**** dice:**  
aaaamm...lo sé, pero tmb.. ia te dije… lo de tus cejas... estúpidamente llamativaas!!

**JEW dice:**  
¡Deja de desviarlo y dime la verdad!

**JEW dice:**  
¿House...? Por favor responde.

**Napoleón did surrender (8)****aparece como no conectado y es posible que no conteste. **

**Último mensaje recibido a las 12:25 PM.****12:28 PM:  
****Napoleón did surrender (8)****acaba de iniciar sesión.****  
**  
**Napoleón did surrender (8)**** dice:**  
Se me cayó el Internet, el video q estoy bajando pesa demasiado... pero no te preocupes, valdrá la pena :P

**JEW dice:**  
House...

**Napoleón did surrender (8)**** dice:**  
Te veo en 5 min en la sala de tele para jugar al _Guitar Hero_ mientras nos da hambre y se baja mi vid??? :3

**JEW dice:**  
House...

**Napoleón did surrender (8)**** dice:**  
n_n

**JEW dice:  
**...

**Napoleón did surrender (8) dice:  
**;___;

**JEW dice:**  
u_u

**JEW dice:**  
Está bien...

**Napoleón did surrender (8)**** dice:**  
:D!!

**JEW dice:**  
Pero en nivel medio que aún soy una porquería manejando la guitarra.

**Napoleón did surrender (8)**** dice:**  
(y cualquier otro tipo de instrumento) OLVÍDALOOOO!!! si te voy a ganar que suceda de la forma más humillantee (6)

**JEW dice:**  
-__-U

**JEW dice:**  
Te veo ahí.

**JEW cerró sesión. ****  
**  
**Napoleón did surrender (8)**** dice:  
**Ya huiste?

**Napoleón did surrender (8)**** dice:  
**…

**Napoleón did surrender (8)**** dice:**  
(k)

**El siguiente mensaje no pudo ser entregado a todos los destinatarios:****  
****Napoleón did surrender (8)****dice:****  
****ya huiste?****  
**

**El siguiente mensaje no pudo ser entregado a todos los destinatarios:****  
****Napoleón did surrender (8)****dice:****  
****…**

**El siguiente mensaje no pudo ser entregado a todos los destinatarios:****  
****Napoleón did surrender (8)****dice:****  
****(k) ****  
**

**Napoleón did surrender (8)**** cerró sesión.**  
**Último mensaje recibido a las** **12:32 PM. **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**N/A:** Todo el mundo sabe que hay algo _más_. *suspirito*

El "Napoleón did surrender" adquiere para mí una fuerza muy especial al final del fic, jajajaja.

Procede de la canción _Waterloo_ de ABBA y de nada más.

(por si acaso: )

^o) ...carita recelosa con ceja enarcada.

(6) .....diablito.

(8) …..nota musical.

(k) ......labios (besito)

Y ahora sí ¿WTF?

**Matuk. **


End file.
